Control
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Regina wants control. To celebrate Outlaw Queen Week!


I am not a perfect writer. **If you can't handle mistakes then stop reading this right now**. If you are adult enough to handle a few, I thank you.

One shot for Outlaw Queen week!

Prompt-Robin tied up.

Robin and Regina had been involved in a passionate relationship for weeks now in the Enchanted Forrest. Then one night Robin was in Regina's bed chambers they were on her bed on their knees,facing one another and kissing deeply when Regina pulled back.

"Do you trust me?" Regina said,between kisses,looking up into his eyes,they always seemed to look into her heart.

"Yes,milady." Robin said as he kissed her lips her cheek her neck.

"Enough to let me take control tonight?" Regina asked wanting to hear his answer to this.

"How so?" Robin asked stopping to look at her face wondering what she had in plan for him.

"Let me be in control of you tonight." Regina said smiling.

"As long as I get the same back one night." Robin said if she wanted to be in control he had no problems with that.

"Sounds good to me/" Regina said smiling devilish.

"Then do your worst to me." Robin said letting her take control of their night together of him in particular.

"Oh I wil.l" Regina said as she used her magic and had Robin on his back on the bed his wrists tied to her bed.

"Tying me up milady afraid I would go somewhere else were we?" Robin asked with a smile as he gave a good tug but the restraints held him there.

"You're mine to do with as I want." Regina said with a smile as she took off her shirt leaving her naked from the waist up /she then leaned up on his chest.

"Suck." Regina said as he took her breast into his mouth his tongue encircled her nipple teasing it. Her hands were on the headboard enjoying the sensation he was causing her to experience. His mouth on her sucking hard on her nipple as if seeking nourishment the sensation caused a feeling inside her,a tug that she wanted a child of theirs on her just like this one day and she hoped he would as well.

He moved from one nipple to the other she then leaned back and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back off his chest admiring it she then leaned down and bit on his nipples smiling when he groaned. She then leaned back sat on his lap he still had on his breeches and she started to grind on his lap enjoying the pressure he was causing between her center. She then got up off the bed and looked at him as he pulled at his restraints again wanting to touch her any part of her she slowly removed her own breeches then her silky panties and climbed back on the bed and pressed her clit to his mouth.

He needed no orders and he licked and sucked on her,letting his tongue slide between her folds she moaned as she clutched his head riding his face she held his head tight not letting him move much keeping him right where she wanted him. A few seconds later she leaned back and unbuttoned his breeches freeing his member she smiled that he was so aroused. She put her hands on the tip of his member and encircled it over and over, then she took both hands and started to jerk on his member she listened to his moans and watched his face at the ecstasy she was causing.

His eyes were full of want for her she sat on his lap letting his member slide between her slick folds but not entering her his hips buckled upward trying to gain entrance to her center but she denied him entrance at that moment wanting his desire for her at an all time high he jerked against his restraints on the bed,but they did not give she literally had him at her mercy.

"Please." Robin begged wanting to be inside her desperately.

"What do you want thief?" Regina said with a smile knowing full well what he wanted.

"Please let me have you I want you." Robin begged again she looked into his eyes,full of passion,for her.

"Who do you belong to?" Regina said taking his face in one of her hands.

"You, I belong to you and only you my body is yours." Robin said as Regina leaned down and kissed him hard she then leaned back and took his member in her hands and gently let it slide against her. He could feel how wet she was she smiled and let him in just the tip at first. Robin's hips once again pressed up as she pressed down taking him all the way in. She started to ride him gently at first then with full force her cheeks slapping against his legs as she rode him Robin tried desperately to get loose but the ties were too strong and he could do nothing more than lay there and watch her ride him.

She spread her legs as she rode him putting her hands back behind her to brace her with this position,he could watch the way he entered her,watched as their bodies infused together. She rode him for what felt like hours,the pleasure kept going on and on,he loved the feel of her around him the way her body clutched his member tightly. She then leaned back up her eyes locked with his as he felt her orgasm start the way her muscles clenched him tight as it started pulling him right over the edge with her. His hips pushed up as he unloaded himself in her over and over he came inside her body her body completely drained him she was completely exhausted she collapsed on top of him.

"Milady aren't you forgetting something." Robin said as Regina flicked her hand,his wrists were let go and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her hard on her lips.

"Just so you know,anytime you want to take control of me you are more than welcomed to try. But just so you remember I get control of you one night." Robin said with a smile on his face as they drifted off to sleep.

FIN

A/N I deleted this and uploaded it again d/t the same old omg you made a mistake review. I guess they keep missing the notes I have posted over and over about me making mistakes?


End file.
